All Along
by griff drake
Summary: A nice sappy lil' 1x2 fic. Please read it, it's really, really cute, I promise!


All Along

All Along

Author: griff drake

Warnings: Lil' swearing, sappy fluff n' stuff, oh, and yaoi 1x2 pairing

Disclaimer: The owner of Gundam Wing 'tis not I, Sometimes it makes me want to cry, alas, I know this poem really sucks, but I have to do it to keep my bucks. (I don't own the song "All Along" either, that's by Blessid Union of Souls)

Duo groggily awoke to the ringing of his telephone.

"Go 'way." He sleepily muttered. He then stuffed his pillow over his head and grumbled again as the ringing stopped. Quatre's cheerful voice began to fill the dark room.

"Good morning Duo, I hope I haven't disturbed you,"

"Hmph." Duo snorted in response.

"I just called to say that I'm having a reunion party tonight. I even got Heero to come!" Duo jolted up at Heero's name.

"Well, hope to see you there!" The message then ended as the messy haired pilot sat there, dumbfounded.

"He-ero," He slowly ran the words across his tongue like a child learning to speak. 

"Heero," He spoke again. Duo then quickly sprang out of bed and off towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. 'Heero,' Duo thought to himself. 'Now I can finally tell you how I've felt all this time.' Duo had been outraged when Heero had just vanished, without even saying goodbye. He had been hurt, badly. But now, now with this opportunity present, he could now finally be with his secret love for eternity. Duo gave a gleeful smile, then slipped on a bar of soap and fell over. "Ouch."

The day was going by waaaay too slowly. His job as a delivery man was usually pretty boring, but now it was just taking forever. He glanced up at the clock, "Shit," then back down. Waited, then looked back to the clock, "Crap," and back down, this went on for quite a while.

"Excuse me, sir? I was supposed to receive a package a day or two ago, and it still hasn't arrived. I was just wondering if," Suddenly, just as the clock struck seven, Duo leaped up and over the counter, knocking the customer out of the way. He then took off towards the airport.

Sitting on the crowded flight, Duo began to softly sink into a gentle slumber as thoughts and dreams filled his head.

~_Seems like yesterday but years have passed us by, precious memories are clear before my eyes,~_

"Sir, sir, please wake up sir, we're here."

"Huh? Oh, right." Duo sleepily glanced around the empty plane, then up at the flight attendant. "Oh, sorry." He then leaped up, dashed out of the plane, and ran off towards the airport.

"Duo!" A familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey Q-man!" Duo beamed, looking even happier than usual, if that's possible.

"I'm so glad you could make it, though," Duo sighed before Quatre could finish speaking.

"I know I'm late, but I'm always late, you know that!" Quatre chuckled and began to lead Duo towards his limo.

"No Duo, actually, you're early, by about an hour or two." Duo gave a surprised blink, then shrugged and smiled.

"Oh well, that's a new one." Quatre laughed and patted his friend on the back.

On the drive to Quatre's mansion, Duo just sat there, smiling and gazing out the window. 'I'm gonna see Heero again, in just a little while, then, then I can tell him once and for all that I love him.' He breathed a nervous sigh, but kept his gaze focused out the window. Quatre nervously looked over at his fellow pilot, then smiled. 'Good luck, Duo.'

At Quatre's mansion, Duo wasn't even hungry, he was far too nervous to think about food at the moment. He silently strolled about one of Quatre's gardens, gazing at nature's beauty. He then gasped and stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell upon the tree in front of him. The beautiful cherry blossoms flew about Duo as a breeze swept past the elegant tree. "I remember this," Duo softly began. "It's the tree Heero gave Quatre." A smile touched Duo's lips.

~_I can hear your voice calling out my name, but I don't know you now, nothing stays the same, All along I have wanted you, I pray tonight that you want me too, all along there was no one else, I've been waiting here all by myself~_

He then quickly glanced down at his watch. "Shit. Well, I guess I was right," He began as he turned and ran back towards the mansion. "I _am_ always late."

Duo nodded his head and cheerfully smiled as he made his way through the crowd, however, Heero was nowhere to be found. His mind began racing as he wandered about the house.

~_If you were here with me we'd ride the ocean tide, to that special place I held for you deep inside, I've kept good company since you've been away, Lonely stayed with me when pride began to fade, All along I have wanted you, I pray tonight that you want me too~_

Suddenly, a voice caused Duo to freeze. "Heero." He softly mumbled under his breath. He then gulped, and threw himself into the room. Heero's Prussian blue eyes met Duo's cobalt ones and time seemed to stop in place. "Heero."

"Duo." People began to glance back and forth at the two in interest. Quatre looked around, then cleared his throat.

"Um, c'mon everyone, dinner's served!" The crowd quickly filled out and into the main dining room as Quatre smiled at Duo, then exited as well, softly closing the door behind him.

"So, how are things going for you, Duo?"

"Um, fine, I guess. How about you?" Heero just grunted and gave a curt nod in response.

"Oh." Duo commented. 'Oh' He thought to himself. 'That's the best you can do? Oh?'

"Relena wants to get married."

"Oh?" Duo began again. Heero shot Duo a curious glance.

"Yes, unfortuantly."

"Oh? Um, I mean, why is that?" Heero frowned over at the pilot.

"Because I'm the one she wants to get married to." Duo gulped.

"You, you aren't going to though, right?" The perfect soldier eyed Duo suspiciously.

"Why does it matter to you?" Duo began to sweat, he then shrugged and opened his mouth, but no words escaped his lips.

"I, I, I, um, well," Suddenly, Duo was silenced by Heero's lips pressing up against his. The braided pilot's eyes grew wide as he stiffened and flushed a brilliant red. Heero then drew back and stared at Duo.

"Well, if it doesn't matter to you, it matters to me."

"He,ee,ro, I, I, I, I, love you." Heero smiled and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist.

"And you missed dinner to say that to me, I must mean something to you." Duo's eyes welled up with tears as he tightly latched onto his love. Heero smiled and ran his fingers along Duo's soft, chestnut hair as the braided pilot sniffled, then looked back up at Heero.

"Heero?"

"Hm?"

"Can we eat now?" Heero smiled and chuckled.

"Anything for you."

~_All along there was no one else, I've been waiting here all by myself, and I will follow you till the end of time, till our love is at the end of the line, you rolled out of my life just like the wind, and left behind a broken heart, All along I have wanted you, I pray tonight that you want me too, All along there was no one else, I've been waiting here all by myself~_

griff: Review? Please? C'mon, I said please. Thank you and 'till next time, this is griff drake, signing out!


End file.
